


An Unsung Melody is Mine

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “It’s not spandex! It’s a tri- do you hear that?” Barry stopped in the middle of his explanation.“I’m sure it’s nothing, Red. Let’s just- mphm” Barry silenced Mick by pressing a finger to the larger man’s lips.After a minute of listening, Barry flashed off. A few seconds later, he appeared with a small bundle in his arms.“Uh, Scarlet?” Len asked cautiously.\\Barry finds a baby while he, Mick and Len are off saving the world.//





	An Unsung Melody is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a HUGE thank you to Kala for helping me plan this story out and giving me feedback on some of the rough drafts. 
> 
> ENJOY!

“On your left, Flash!” Captain Cold called. 

The Flash swung around, just in time to dodge the assailant’s first fist and catch the other, flipping him to the ground. “Thanks, Cold.”

Cold, who was fighting off two of his own criminals, smirked at him. “Anytime, beautiful.”

“Oye!” Cisco squawked over the comms. “Less flirting and more criminal catching!” 

Cold rolled his eyes before freezing the two enemies to the floor before knocking them out. “Gosh, everyone just needs to cool it.”

Heatwave came into the room, two of his own villains thrown over his shoulders. He threw them down in the pile of frosty criminals. “Cold puns, really Snart?”

With the five enemies neutralized, Len let his Captain Cold persona drop. “Everyone loves a good pun, Mickey. You’re just a stick in the mud.”

“Let’s just get out of here, I think I hear CCPD coming. They can handle these five. I just want to sleep.” Barry whined, rubbing his ribs. Even with super healing, brass knuckles to the side don’t feel great. 

Len rolled his eyes. “All right, all right. Keep your spandex on.” 

“It’s not spandex! It’s a tri- do you hear that?” Barry stopped in the middle of his explanation. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Red. Let’s just- mphm” Barry silenced Mick by pressing a finger to the larger man’s lips.

After a minute of listening, Barry flashed off. A few seconds later, he appeared with a small bundle in his arms.

“Uh, Scarlet?” Len asked cautiously.

Barry looked up at his two lovers, fear clear on his face. “We have to get her to STAR Labs. Something is wrong with her. There was so much blood up there.” 

Mick nodded. “You flash her over there. Me and Len will take the bike and meet you.” 

Barry was off without another word. 

Len looked at the place that Barry just stood, a frown on his face. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”  
~*~  
By the time Len and Mick got back to STAR Labs, Barry and Caitlin were nowhere to be found, leaving only Cisco in the cortex. 

“Nice work on the villains, you two. Barry and Caitlin are in the medbay and Wally is with Eliza in the playroom.” The younger man turned to face them. “I still can’t believe your daughter convinced me to put a playroom in a laboratory.”

“What can we say, Eliza is persuasive.” Mick chuckled. “How’s the baby?” 

Cisco shrugged. “I’m not sure. I haven’t gone in there yet because I’ve been watching for any other crime.”

Len nodded. “We’re going to head to the medbay, okay?” 

Cisco waved goodbye before gluing his eyes to his scanners.

Mick and Len walked to the other room in silence. The look of pure fear on Barry’s face when he found the baby was haunting both of them.

They entered the room to find Barry pacing, a frown etched into his features. Caitlin was holding the baby and checking her vitals. 

The baby was beautiful. By the looks of her, she was in between 6 months and a year. She already had spirals of tight, black curls sprouting out of her head. She had similar mocha skin to Eliza, perhaps a few shades darker. Even with all the poking and prodding, she had the biggest smile on her face. She kept reaching for Caitlin’s hair. 

The oddest thing, however, was the amount of flowers and plants that covered the room. Vines crept up both the walls, every flat surface was covered in flowers of all types and colors. There were flowers tucked behind Barry’s ear and in his cowl, which was pulled back and resting on his neck.

“Hey, Barry. Is the baby doing okay?” Len asked, gently taking the speedster into his arms to calm him. He decided to ignore the flowers for now and focus on his overwhelmed boyfriend. 

“Medically speaking, she seems to be fine. But...” Caitlin answered for him, but seemed to be keeping something quiet.

“She a meta-human.” Barry finished for her. 

Mick squinted his eyes. “I guess that explains the flowers. She wasn’t even born when the accelerator blew. How could she be a meta?”

“Her parents were metas. They were upstairs when I heard her crying. Her dad was dead, but her mom was still alive. She said that the baby’s name was Diana and she begged me to take care of her.” Barry got the same lost and scared look he had when he was in the warehouse. “And then she died.”

“What happened to them?” Mick asked, rubbing Barry’s back

“I had Cisco look into them, because the mother told me their names. The criminals we stopped were using them like weapons but today they refused to fight us, so they got killed. We distracted the assholes before they could get to Diana.” Barry eyes shined when he looked over at the baby.

Caitlin stopped her check-up on Diana to look at Len, Mick and Barry. “She seems to be able to control plants.” She motioned to the room around her. “And she really likes Barry.”

“Chlorokinesis” Len said. “She’s chlorokinetic. Fascinating.”

Caitlin turned back to Diana and finished her check-up. After a little while she spoke again. “She seems to be in perfect health.”

Barry smiled, scoped her up and gently rocked her. 

“What are you going to do with her in the long run?” Caitlin asked Len and Mick, eyes watching Barry interact with Diana.

Mick and Len look at Barry and then looked at each before Mick spoke up. “It looks like we’re going to have another member of the Coldflashwave family.” 

“I’ll go see if Cisco can forge some documents for her.” Caitlin smiled. “And I’m sure if he can’t, Felicity can.”

“Thank you, Caitlin. If you see Wally, can you have him bring Eliza in? The sooner we explain this to, her the better.” Len asked.

Once Caitlin was gone, Mick and Len heard what Barry had been whispering to Diana. “You and Eliza are two of the prettiest girls in the world. Yes, you two are.” 

Mick and Len’s ‘cold’ hearts fluttered at that. 

Wally came in a few minutes later, a sleepy Eliza on her hip. “Hey guys. I heard about the little one.” 

Mick took Eliza from Wally’s arms. “Thank you, Kid Flash. Why don’t you head home, you must be exhausted?” 

Wally nodded, smiled and then zipped away.

“Hi, Eliza. How’s my princess?” Len kissed her forehead. 

“Hi Papa. Hi Daddy. Hi Da. What’re you holding, Papa?” She asked sleepily. 

Barry looked at Mick and Len and then back at Eliza. “This is Diana. She’s going to be staying with us for a few days.” 

“Why?” 

Barry looked at Mick and Len, who just shrugged. “Something bad happened to her parents and they asked us to take care of her.”

Eliza nodded. “Okay. Is she my new sister?” 

Len looked surprised for a minute but soon caught himself. “Is that something you would be okay with, Eliza?” 

Eliza shrugged. “It’s better than a baby brother. At least she’s cute.” And with that she was asleep.

“That could have gone a lot worse than it did.” Barry said, a stupid grin on his face. 

“Let’s go home, Scarlet.” Mick chuckled quietly, careful not to wake up Eliza or Diana.

~*~  
Back at the house, Barry used his speed to put together a crib in the bedroom. Luckily for him, Mick was a secret hoarder and had a lot of Eliza’s old clothing that fit Diana.

Once the crib was put together, Barry gently put Diana (who had woken up at some point and was now looking at Barry with a pair of beautiful green eyes) in it. Once she was down, he blew a gently raspberry on her belly, elicited a giggle from the young girl. 

“What a cutie you are.” Barry cooed, blowing another raspberry, earning another gurgle from Diana. 

After a little while, Diana dozed back off. Barry crawled into bed. A few minutes later, Len and Mick came into the room.

“Ah, Scarlet?” Len said cautiously. “Where did you get that flower crown?”

Barry’s twisted into one of confusion. “What are you talking about, Lenny?” He felt his head and pulled off a crown made of red and yellow flowers. “Whaaaa?” 

Mick smirked. “I think it was Diana’s way of showing you she accepted you as her Papa.” 

Barry’s eyes shown. “You really think we can raise her?”

Len smiled and pulled him close. “Of course, Barry. We can do anything.”

~*~  
‘We can do anything’ was the biggest overstatement of the year. As okay as Eliza had been with Diana in her sleepy state, once awake, she wasn’t a happy camper. 

Barry was bouncing Diana to get her to go down for a nap when they heard a crash from Eliza’s room.

Barry went to move to the door but Mick stopped him. “We’ll go, doll. You focus on getting our little flower child down.”

Barry nodded and blew them both a kiss before he started humming a silly song he made up.

Mick and Len walked out of the door and walked to Eliza’s room. Peeking in the doorway, they saw their oldest daughter surrounded by all the books from her bookshelf. She had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes, upon further inspection from Len, appeared to be brimming with tears.

“Eliza? Are you hurt?” Len asked gently, going to scoop up Eliza into his arms.

Once in Len’s arms, Eliza deflated, tears finally falling. “Is Papa going to forget about me? I don’t want him to forget about me, Daddy!” She wailed into his shoulder. 

Len felt his heart splinter a bit at that. He remembered a similar feeling when Lisa was first born, as his mom had to do the job of mother and father because Lewis was too busy not being a father. And he had warning. This was sprung on Eliza. He should have been more mindful of her, he should have caught this sooner, even if it had only been a day since they found Diana.

“He could never forget you, Snowflake. Papa is just really worried about Diana but that doesn’t mean he loves you any less.” He said, petting her hair.

“I know Diana needs attention and I know she lost her Papa but I just don’t wanna be forgotten.” She suddenly gasped. “Is this what jellyfishy is?”

Mick had to hold in a chuckle at that. “Do you mean ‘jealousy,’ dear?”

Eliza thought for a moment and then nodded, tear still in her eyes. 

“You might be jealous, Snowflake. But that’s okay. Everyone gets jealous sometimes.” Len assured her. 

Eliza pulled back to look at him, two sets of icy blue eyes meeting. “Even you, Daddy?”

Len nodded. “Of course, little one. I was jealous of Aunt Lisa when she was a baby. I thought she was getting all my mama’s attention. But then I realized that I was her big brother and that I had to protect her if no one else could.” Len smiled at the good memories that came floating back to him. “She became my best friend.”

Eliza was quiet for a moment. “It would be nice to have a best friend…” 

Mick chuckled. “Why don’t we go into the other room and you can meet Diana again?’

When Eliza nodded, they moved into the master bedroom. Barry was sitting in the chair next to Diana’s crib, reading over a case file for work. It looked like Diana had finally gotten to sleep so Len made Eliza promise to keep it down. Len put her on the floor and she scurried into Barry’s lap.

“Papa. If you promise not to forget about me, I’ll promise to take care of Diana forever.” She whispered.

Barry frowned for a moment, but quickly recovered. “I could never forget you, Eliza. You’re my baby girl. But I’ll tell you a secret.” He leaned in closer. “I think Diana would be lucky to have you as a big sister and protector.” 

Eliza’s eyes welding up with tears again, this time happy one. “You really think so, Papa?”

Barry nodded and kissed Eliza’s forehead. “I know so, Lightning Bug.” 

Eliza moved to rest on the arm of the chair so she could look down at Diana. “I promise I’ll always protect you, Di. You’re my baby sister now. No one will ever hurt you again.” 

Before anyone knew what happened, a flower appeared behind Eliza’s ear. 

“That’s a yellow rose.” Barry gasped. “Some people use them to mean a love between siblings.”

Mick and Len rushed to the side of the crib, looking down at Diana and Eliza in amazement. 

Diana had opened her eyes and was smiling a gummy smile at Eliza. 

“She seems to like you, Little Spark.” Mick said, a smile pulling at his mouth.

“Well good because I like her too.” Eliza replied. “Can I go back in my room, Papa?”

Barry nodded. “Of course, Ellie.” 

Eliza looked at down at Diana one more time, a big smile on her face. “Love you, Di.” And with that, she was gone.

“That was sweet.” Mick chuckled.

“I’m glad they got along.” Barry said. “They’re adorable.”

Len smirked. “Of course, they’re adorable, Scarlet. They’re our daughters.”

Barry sighed happily, looking up at the two men he loved. “Yeah they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Everything Changes from the musical 'Waitress.' The full line is 'An unsung melody is mine for safekeeping. And I will guard it with my life. I'd hang the moon for it to shine on her sleeping' and I think like that's how Mick, Len and Barry feel about Diana and Eliza.


End file.
